Dance Partners
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Dave and Karkat end up in the same dance class. Dave knows how to dance, he's just not very good at it, and Karkat is just trying to practice for Gamzee and Terezi's wedding. The dance instructor, however, sees this as an opportunity to hook his best friend up with the man of his dreams and makes them be partners. [DaveKat] (requested by GuardianOfDisney)


You have no idea why you are doing this.

Honestly, you wish you could go home.

This was a horrible idea, and now you regret making the decision to go through with it.

You were doing this for the irony, you swear.

And shit,

Now it's personal.

Karkat is _NOT_ showing you up in this class, you refuse to let that happen.

A moment ago, you were going to bail, now you have to show this asshole how it's done.

"Step aside, loser. Let the master work." you tell him smugly, absolutely sure that you are better at this then him.

The music starts, and you feel the beat pumping through your body with purpose. You start to move, and you almost forget where to put your feet and when.

You clearly forget at one point, and you trip when sliding your right foot in front of your left.

You can hear Karkat laughing at you from the other side of the room.

"Vantas! It's rude to laugh at dancers who trip!" the instructor, whose name you don't recall at the moment walks over, having already turned off the music. "Strider, I think you need someone as a partner for a salsa dance." he tells you like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"There are solo salsa artists." you argue back. He smiles at you and shakes his head.

"But you, are not one of them. Pick a partner before I do it for you." he turns to walk away and you accidentally notice his hips sway from side to side.

He's not that bad looking, really. Too sassy for your tastes though. Besides, he doesn't seem...gay enough.

Well, neither do you, but that's because you refuse to be. It's for the irony, you swear. Being covered in bitches, but only liking dick.

Specifically one short and shouty Vantas dick who just so happens to take the same dance class that you are. You were taking it first though, because you saw the class across from your new three story condo. Hey, making music pays.

You had no idea Karkat would end up taking this class. Nice perk, though.

The instructor walks over to said Vantas and you see them talking about something. He looks even shorter standing next to the taller instructor.

Whose name you still can't remember for some reason.

You almost can't hold back a laugh when he slaps Karkat up-side the head. Almost.

A Strider never loses his cool.

...

You can't choose from people you don't know. And everyone pretty much looks like they already _have_ a partner.

"Found anyone yet?" Max, _Max was his name,_ smiles down at you slyly and you shake your head. "Good! I have the perfect person!" he claps his hands together and leads you over to this perfect person.

"Karkat? Really." you deadpan. Max glares at you and smiles at Karkat again.

"Strider's all yours baby." he winks at the shorter male and you feel a bubble of, fuck is that jealousy?

"Whatever."

...

"So...why dancing?" you ask him finally, you have been dying to know, just dying.

"I'm learning for Terezi and Gamzee's wedding next week. Figured I could at least try..." he explains, shrugging his shoulders a little bit.

"Trying to steal back your girl with wicked smooth moves?" you ask, smiling at him with a wink. The wink he probably can't see, but you do it anyways. It's ironic.

"What?" he looks over at you with an eyebrow raised.

"Terezi."

"What about her?"

"Weren't you like, in love with her or something?" you ask.

Something seems to click in his head then, and he starts laughing.

"Strider, I dated Terezi back in Junior High! I came out in like, 10th grade." he explains, still chuckling. You stare at him, frozen for a matter of ten seconds before you realize what he meant.

"How the fuck did I never know that?" seriously! You spent most of your high school chasing after this douchebag!

"Maybe because I never _wanted _you to know." he mumbles, turning away from you and starting to gather his things.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. Because I guess I thought if you knew, you'd be even more of a dick to me."

"Vantas, look." you start to try and tell him you're sorry, and that you've been in love with him since eighth grade when he holds his hand up to stop you.

"I know what you're going to say, and just don't, okay? We already have to be partners for the next week and a half, don't make this worse then it has to be." he turns around then, and walks away without another word.

You can't help but stare as his hips move.

Then you remember something.

* * *

><p>Be 16 year old Dave Strider about to do something stupid.<p>

Well, you are always about to do something stupid.

It's hard being a gay teenager covered in bitches.

It's hard, and no one understands.

"Daavvee!" one of the unnamed bitches whines, tugging at your shirt. She probably has a name, but you don't care enough to learn it.

You don't like being touched like that, so you push her off slightly, wanting to get the fuck away.

She tugs on your shirt again, following after you.

"Dave, come on. Come dance with me." she whines again, pointing to the crowded dance-floor.

People are crowding around a couple in particular. A couple, that you can't see at the moment because of all the people in the way. You can't see what they're doing, but they move so quickly and so smoothly.

Curious, you walk over to see what everyone is so enthralled by.

You are so busy watching the couple's feet and how quickly they move, you don't even once look at their faces until the dance has ended and you look up to see Karkat with his leg over someone else's, and his head thrown back. He's red in the face and panting, but smiling none the less.

There's a pang of jealousy ringing through you and you look away from the scene.

It almost looks like they are about to kiss.

You've never seen two males salsa dance together before. It was...different. But not in a bad way.

* * *

><p>The next day, you find yourself almost excited for this.<p>

Almost.

"Strider, you're late." Max yells at you, the moment you step in the doors. "Which is surprising, since you live across the street." he shakes his head and mutters 'whatever' under his breath and you set your things down.

You are going confront Karkat about the dance today, because you know something he didn't think you knew.

"Alright everyone, partner back up again. I'll be taking a few couples out to go practice the waltz again, but those who stay can go ahead and start, I'll put on the music on my way out." he tells everyone. There aren't very many people even here, and by the time he leave with a few of the couples, there are only six of you left.

And four of them already have partners.

"Hey, Karkles!" you slide over to him, smiling. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Let's just get this over with." he tells you, moving so that he stands in front of you and takes your hand in his.

"You already know how to salsa." you state, smug in remembering that little detail. He frowns back at you.

"Yeah, so? I'm Mexican, my mom taught me how to dance when I was six." he doesn't look at your face, he's staring at your feet and his, watching them move in sync.

"Then why take lessons?" you ask him, smirking when you notice his face flushing slightly. You always did love it when he did that.

"I don't want to fuck up at the wedding." he shrugs slightly, and your feet run straight into each other. "OW. Fuckwiff, watch your fucking feet." he growls lowly, but you can't tear your eyes off his face.

He finally looks up and stops dancing. His face flushes darker and you blink a couple times before moving your eyes to your feet.

You hadn't even realize you were staring at him.

He starts to move a beat after you do, and you make sure not to step on his feet. Well, you step on them once, just to be a douche.

Plus, he's cute when he's pissed.

"So...what do you do for a living?" you ask him when the class is over, as he's gathering his stuff. He looks up at you and frowns.

"Right now? I work at a coffee shop. Max's sister runs the place." he mutters the last part quietly. Your smile drops and you look at the ground.

"Are you and Max dating?" you ask finally, the question that has been bothering you for the entire class.

"What?! Fuck no!" he shouts, clearly upset that you even asked.

"Woah, I was just wondering." you smile at him again, and move just a little bit closer. "So does this mean you aren't taken?"

"Strider what the fuck." he glares at his bag and refuses to look at you. Even so, you can see the tips of his ears turn red. "No, I'm single. And probably always will be."

What an adorable little fuck.

"You wanna go get coffee sometime?" you ask finally, holding your breath for several seconds.

You almost think he snapped his neck with how quickly he turned it to stare at you with wide eyes.

"No." he says flatly, shouldering his bag and walking out.

Damn, you were so close, you swear.

* * *

><p>The next day you come up with the perfect plan to get him to go out with you.<p>

It's childish and stupid, but you think it might just be worth it.

Very worth it if everything goes to plan.

You even talked Max into helping you out with this.

He's actually really good at these kind of things.

You wait with baited breath until the moment Karkat walks through the doors. His eyes are on the floor and he doesn't notice the sign until he looks up at you and his face flushes.

Max made the sign, using large white cardboard and markers. It's decorated with cancer symbols and small drawings of your shades.

You wrote out, in large scrawling letters,

'DATE ME KARKLES'

With a heart at the bottom for effect.

His eyes dart from the sign to you, then to Max, and back to the sign.

"No." he tells you, hiking up his bag further up his shoulder and walking out the doors.

Your heart sinks and you drop the sign.

"Don't worry, he's just scared. He'll come around." Max pats your shoulder, and you shrug.

...

You dance alone that day, hoping he might walk back through those doors and change his mind.

...

At the end of the class, Max walks up and hands you a piece of paper.

"His shift starts at 6 and ends at 12." he whispers, before turning and walking away.

You look at the folded paper and silently hope it's what you think it is.

You unfold it carefully, so as not to rip it, and stare at the words.

It's the cafe he works at.

...

You've been standing out here for 2 and a half hours now, trying to decide whether or not to go in.

You have less then an hour before his shift ends, and you resolve to finally walk across the street and open the stupid fucking door.

"Hello and welcome. Get your shitty coffee and get the fuck out." Karkat greet from the counter, glaring at a wall. His eyes meet yours and he freezes. "Strider."

"Hi." you wave a little with a smile and you stroll up to the counter all smooth like.

"The fuck do you want."

"Psh...I don't know. Surprise me." you shrug, smiling when his face reddens with rage.

"This is a cafe. What the fuck do you want. No 'surprise me' asshole. Make a choice or get the fuck out." he growls, gripping the counter and leaning over it.

You move closer to him and smile again.

"Well, since you aren't on the menu, I don't really see anything I want." you whisper to him. His anger flares again and he leans closer.

"Excuse you, fuckface, just get your fucking coffee so you can leave." he growls.

You don't even think he realizes how close he's getting to you.

You lean just a little bit closer to him, so that there is only a few inches separating your lips from his. You notice him twitch slightly, and you see the uncertainty in his eyes. You are almost afraid he's going to slap you until you see something different. Love. You see love.

His eyes soften, before closing completely. He leans in just a little bit, and hesitates before finally bringing his lips into contact with yours.

You smile into the kiss and thread your fingers through his soft black hair and pull him closer. Damn counter is kinda in your way and you have to keep on hand flat against it to steady yourself.

His own hand inches towards yours on the counter, until his intertwines them. His other coming to rest on your shoulder.

"We're closing up early Karkat, so you can leave early...-" someone stops talking mid-sentence. Karkat breaks away from you to glare behind him at a girl. "If you want to..." she finishes, giggling at him and waving goodbye.

Karkat rips his apron off and tosses it on her face. You move a little from the counter because you were almost laying halfway on it to reach his face.

He hops over the counter and takes your hand in his.

"See you tomorrow Maria!" he shouts on his way out as he pulls you along behind him.

You don't know where you are going, but you could care less at this point.

...

You don't recognize the part of town you are in, but you still don't care. He leads you down several different streets until he stops in front of a small house at the end of a block.

It's grey and black and just so Karkat that you can't help but smile a little bit at that.

He rushes up the steps with you trailing after him; he still hasn't let go of your hand yet.

As he opens the door, and shoves you in front of him and points up the stairs.

"Second door on the left, wait there." he tells you, and you just stare at him for a few seconds more before he growls out, "Just fucking do it."

You don't take another moment before you walk up the stairs and past the first door. You notice the second is covered in posters that say various things like 'GO AWAY' 'FUCK OFF' and even one that says 'Hello my name is SUCK MY DICK'

You laugh and you just know that this is his room. You open the door and look around slightly. He keeps his room looking as clean as a teenagers room, with empty pizza boxes and energy drinks laying about.

The only light in the room comes from his laptop that sits on a desk in the corner, with wrappers from various snacks strewn around it. His desk chair is tearing in several places.

His curtains are black and are closed, but even if they were open, the only light that would shine through would be from the moon.

The cleanest place in the room is his bed, which you are tempted to flop on at the moment.

Who the fuck needs so many pillows? They practically cover the bed, and there are several blankets laying on and around the bed.

It honestly looks more like a nest or pile then it does a bed.

You turn and lean against a wall, waiting.

A few moments later, you hear Karkat shouting again.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT MAX."

you poke your head out to see a red-faced Karkat shoving Max out the front door. Max looks up and sees you so you wave. Then Max starts laughing and Karkat glares at you.

"I'm going, I'm going. Goddamn why didn't you just say Strider was here? I would have left already." Max says with another laugh. Karkat turns his glare back to him again and slams the door in his face.

"I hate both of you." he mutters as he makes his way up the stairs.

You lean against the door frame and he glares at you again. He shoves you into his room and shuts his door.

"You're fucking dead." he growls, pushing you back on his bed and crawling over you.

His face is a bright red, but he's still glaring at you.

He honestly doesn't look as pissed as he sounds.

At first, your muddled brain doesn't register what he's doing, and then you realize that he's straddling you.

And your on his bed.

In an empty house.

In the middle of the night.

And then his hands are on your hoodie. He tugs it up and over your head and grips the bottom of your shirt.

"Vantas?"

His eyes flick to yours before he resumes working on getting yours and his shirts off.

"Karkles."

He doesn't answer you, and your shoes and join the pile of cloths along with his.

"Karkat." you try again to get his attention, and this time it seems to work.

"Dave, you talk too fucking much." he mumbles.

Before you even have a chance to comment on how he said your first name his mouth is on yours and he's prying your lips open with his tongue.

You stop caring the moment his tongue meets yours and you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

His fingers work at your jeans and you move your mouth away from his.

"What changed your mind?" you ask him, finally able to ask the question out loud. He stops his hands and looks up at you.

He puts a hand on your check and smiles.

"I've had this stupid fucking crush on you since the summer of 7th grade, Dave." he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You smiles and flip him over so that you are on top of him.

"When?"

"I told you, the summer of-"

"No, when."

"Sollux's birthday party. You were hanging out with Vriska and I got jealous. I realized I wanted to be the one you were hanging out with and I left." he tells you finally, looking away. You smile at him and take your shades off.

"I saw you dancing at homecoming with some dude, and I realized how much I liked the way you danced. I, honestly, got jealous of whoever you were dancing with." let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding when you finish and smile when he looks back at you.

"Dave...you're eyes." he stares at you with wide eyes and puts a hand on either side of your face.

"Yeah I know, you hate the color red." you mumble, looking away from him.

He forces you to look back at him and he glares at you.

"When did I ever say that?"

Before you can get any words out, he leans up and silences you with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. <strong>

**Ha.**

**This is great.**

**DONE!**

**Woohoo! **

**I love requests!**

**I know for a fact that she will love this.**

**Review?**

**Leave a request if you'd like! I love fulfilling them!**


End file.
